Signs You Are Obsessed With PotO
by The Embodiment of Yearning
Summary: If you or someone you love exhibits any of these signs, you may have a PotO obsession on your hands. Not that being obsessed with Phantom is a bad thing, right? Some of these are things that I think/do, while others are things that other phans have suggested to me. There may end up being a lot of chapters, but they aren't long, there are 10 signs in each. Please review/suggest!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: These are the things that I think about in my spare time. What am I doing with my life? Anyways, please leave a review, and suggest new signs for me to add! If you suggest a sign, and I decide to use it, I will give you credit, just as a general disclaimer. With that being said, #10 was inspired by Miss Cullen -I wish, and you should go check out her stories, she's awesome! The rest are straight from my disturbed brain. Again, please review and suggest!**

* * *

1.) You have the Special Edition of the 2004 movie soundtrack on your iPod.

2.) You know every word to every song.

3.) You sing PotO songs frequently for no reason.

4.) Along with knowing every song, you know every note of all the instrument parts too.

5.) You sing the instrument parts.

6.) Certain words become direct links to Phantom, even though some probably shouldn't. (Opera, rose, black leather gloves...)

7.) You have an odd fascination with black leather gloves.

8.) Whenever one of these linking words is mentioned, you HAVE to bring up PotO. ("I bought a lovely pair of black leather gloves the other day." "Really? Were you inspired by the Phantom of the Opera?! Erik brought sexy back with the help of those things!" "...What?")

9.) A noose is not a noose. It is a Punjab Lasso.

10.) You want to take a canoe under the Palais Garnier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: These are all mine, so I don't have much to say except please review and suggest!**

* * *

11.) You want to host/be invited to a masquerade.

12.) Men in masks have become extremely interesting to you.

13.) Any man named Erik becomes fascinating.

14.) Any woman named Christine, you automatically dislike.

15.) Any man named Raoul is a fop. No exceptions.

16.) Any woman named Carlotta is a cow.

17.) You have rewritten certain scenes from the movie, and they are hanging on the walls in your bedroom.

18.) You firmly believe that if you sing to your mirror enough, Erik will come, either to Punjab you for slaughtering the song or to become your Angel of Music.

19.) Any negative comments about PotO shall be directed to the Punjab Lasso under your pillow.

20.) You take PotO fanfiction a little too seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: #30 was inspired by pictures from various websites on the Internet. As always, please review and suggest!**

* * *

21.) Your iPod/iPhone no longer autocorrects the acronym 'PotO'.

22.) 'Punjab Lasso' no longer gets autocorrected.

23.) If a seductive male voice started speaking to you, and it seemed to be coming from the walls, you would be thrilled.

24.) When people tell you that you have mental issues, you reply with something to the effect of: "Erik had mental issues too, but he's still way cooler than you. You're just a jealous fop-lover."

25.) You have a love/hate relationship with LND.

26.) You took French because you love PotO THAT much.

27.) You also took French 2 and 3 for the same reason.

28.) You get offended when people call you a fangirl instead of a phangirl.

29.) You talk about PotO at every opportunity.

30.) You've seriously considered or are considering getting PotO inspired tattoos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: #31-#38 were also inspired by things on the interwebz. Again, please review and suggest!**

* * *

31.) You have a PotO inspired tattoo.

32.) You have multiple PotO inspired tattoos.

33.) You have considered wearing PotO inspired piercings.

34.) You do wear PotO inspired piercings.

35.) You have one or more Phantom t-shirts.

36.) You have a Phantom teddy bear.

37.) You have Phantom inspired, custom designed shoes.

38.) You own some other PotO related article(s) of clothing.

39.) You're ignoring your schoolwork in favor of reading this instead.

40.) You're ignoring your schoolwork in favor of writing this instead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: These were all inspired by my friends and I. We're strange. You know the drill, please review and suggest!**

* * *

41.) You would be thrilled to write a book report on Gaston Leroux's masterpiece.

42.) You draw Phantom related doodles in random, sometimes inappropriate places.

43.) You draw Phantom related doodles period.

44.) You've done thorough research to try and prove that the Opera Ghost really existed.

45.) You enjoy watching Gerard Butler doing the thing with the cape a little too much.

46.) You think about Phantom 50% or more of the time.

47.) Gerard Butler is your favorite actor, simply because he played Erik in the 2004 movie.

48.) Emmy Rossum is your favorite actress, simply because she played Christine in the 2004 movie.

49.) You can't watch Insidious because Patrick Wilson is in it, and he isn't playing a girly-haired fop.

50.) You can't watch Insidious 2 for the same reason.


End file.
